creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Song of Death
Blaine Withers was getting ready for his violin recital. This is his 5th recital in his career as a violinist. Playing violin for almost 8 years has made Blaine one of the top in the small town he lives in. Going out to the stage, all prepared to play, all dressed up, crowd cheering, what could go wrong? As Blaine observes the crowd, he noticed an old woman, dressed in dark clothing, hood over her head and a bland look on her face. Almost as if she has no emotion at all. Everyone was full of life that night… But her... Ignoring her for a second, Blaine started to play his violin. 30 minutes into the recital, Blaine has noticed that the old woman has not made any facial expression, or movement. The fact that the old woman was starring right at Blaine the whole time made him feel uncomfortable. After two hours of playing the beautiful music Blaine composed, the recital was over. As the crowd was cheering, Blaine couldn’t find the old woman. Unnoticed, she walked out the door. As Blaine headed home, he found the old woman walking into an old decrepit house down the street from him. He thought no one lived there, never noticing the old woman leaving or entering the house, except that night. A couple months have passed since the recital, hearing nothing from the old woman. But Blaine did hear some violin every now and then. While watching the news, an elderly woman named Marry was reported dead on 123rd street. The same street Blaine lives on. The death was caused mysteriously. Doctors say it could be a stroke. Or a sudden heart attack. Blaine wondered if this woman was the one he saw at the recital. A couple days later, Blaine volunteered to go clean out a house that no one lives in so new people have a clean place to stay. The house was the old woman’s place down the street from him. While cleaning, he found nothing interesting. Going down the stairs to the basement, he sees nothing but pitch darkness. He eventually finds a light switch near the stairs. While flipping the switch, nothing happened. He flipped the switch again and the lights started to flicker, but then stayed on. All there was in the basement was a wooden desk in the corner. On the desk, he finds some musical note papers. He decided to take the papers home, seeing if he could play the song on his fiddle. At home, he skimmed through the papers, finding out they were meant to be played on the violin. The papers had some strange writing on it, “Cântec de moarte”. This writing was not familiar to Blaine. Ignoring it, he decided he should play the song. Slowly playing note by note, he got the hang of it. The song seemed pretty repetitive, so he started to play faster and faster. Getting the right tempo of the song, he started enjoying the catchy tune and began hopping around, trying to have fun. Soon after the song starts to die down, Blaine felt uneasy. A large thump was heard from upstairs, sounded as if someone had fallen onto the floor. Blaine jumped; not knowing what it could be considering nothing in his home has fallen on its own before. Ignoring it, Blaine went to go relax after all the fun he had. Days have passed by pretty slowly. Everything was normal. Blaine has done nothing but compose more music to play. All of a sudden, Blaine heard another thump similar to the one he heard a few days ago. Blaine began to investigate on what could’ve fallen. Nothing has fallen off the shelves, tables or cupboards. Blaine is starting to feel eerie about his house. More days have passes by slower and slower. Some mysterious activity has been occurring on and off in Blaine’s home. Thinking about the notes, Blaine curiously began to research on the strange writing on the papers. Searching around on the internet, Blaine found out the writing was in Romanian. The writing on the papers, “Cântec de moarte” stood for something unsettling… Song of Death… Shocked, Blaine started to panic. He then decided to throw the papers somewhere where he can’t touch them, see them, or even think of them. Blaine put the papers in a small box, dug a hole in the back yard and threw the box into the hole. He covered up the hole as fast as he could so he doesn't have to see the box. Blaine sat down, thinking, where was this song originally from? Who made it? Blaine went on the internet, trying to find the origins of this song. He tried searching, “song of death” but there wasn’t anything. He looked through everything he can find, nothing. But one article mentioned its Romanian name. Blaine read about it for a few hours. The article says the Song of Death was a spell to try to bring the devil to earth back in the medieval ages. A cult of witches made this spell for their ritual. But before they could even play the song, a group of villagers killed the witches. The pages were then discovered by a merchant and sold to many different people. Somehow, Marry obtained it. Later that night, Blaine was full of stress and discomfort. He swore to himself to never look at the papers ever again. Sitting on his couch, he kept thinking on what he has done. To take his mind off of the Song of Death, Blaine went to bed. He slept with the lights on that night, feeling too scared to sleep in the dark. The whole house was quiet. Nothing made a sound. Not even a car. Blaine was fully asleep, breathing silently. In Blaine’s dream, he was in darkness. Seeing nothing but only hearing one repeated number, the number 6. Blaine started to feel like he’s falling. At one point, something woke up Blaine. When he was about to open his eyes, he heard scratching, lots of scratching. He opened his eyes. There, right in front of him was a short, dark, reddish looking freak with a deformed face starring right at his on the foot of his bed. Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs, running out of his room and into his kitchen. He grabbed a knife and started walking towards his room slowly. Before he could reach his room, he heard something run downstairs. He assumed the demon looking monster ran down there. He decided to follow it. His plan was to kill it before it causes any damage to society. While he was walking down the stairs, he saw nothing. He turned on the lights and nothing was there. All there was the number 6 carved into the wall. He began to wonder what the 6 means. A day later, he planned on moving out of town, to never be haunted by this curse ever again. Three days have passes. Blaine found a small house in the next town for a pretty reasonable price. Two more days have passes and everything was going well… but Blaine has been very sick. As we went to the doctors, he has been diagnosed with a sickness. As more days passes, his sickness have gotten worse and worse. He had to stay in the hospital for the time being. This sickness has not been found before. The sickness was very severe. Blaine has not gotten any better ever since he was diagnosed. The doctor told him he only had a day to live since this sickness was so severe. He looked back and thought about the song. The song stuck in his head for the last day he was alive. Right as Blaine took his last breath of life, he noticed something in the corner of his eye… The demon was staring at him with papers in his hand. The paper reads, “Song of Death”. But instead of it being notes on the paper, there were names crossed out and written in blood. Blaine was the last name on the list… and his neighbor Marry being before him. Category:Music Category:Beings Category:Demon/Devil